The Parent Trap: GX Style!
by AnimeRockerGirl500
Summary: Jaden and Alexis split, their twin daughters split, but 12 years later they meet up in Duel Camp! They find out their twins and switch places, Jaden's falling for someone else! Will the girls get them back together in time? Well read to find out!
1. Duel Camp

**Chapter 1- Duel Camp!**

**-With Cassidy**

"Cassidy Rhodes, Mandy Princeton, and Jacqueline Misawa! Cabin 26!"

"Hey! We're in the same cabin!" a girl with pitchblack straight hair exclaimed running up to Cassidy with a girl with long straight brunette hair.

"Hi Mandy! Hey Jaqueline! How you doing?" Cassidy said.

"Doing good! My mom asked me to ask you how Aunt Alexis is doing." Mandy said.

"She's okay... as far as I know." Cassy answered.

"Let's go to our cabin and unpack I can't wait to tell you about he-who-must-not-be-named!" Jacky exclaimed.

"Why the heck did you just use a Harry Potter phrase to name Charles?" Cassidy asked.

"Shh! He-must-not-be-named!" Mandy shushed, all the girls giggled.

**-With Katherine**

"Katherine Yuki, Leslie Truesdale, and Julianna Faith Anderson! Cabin 49!"

"Hey, we're in the same cabin together!" Leslie mused.

"Way to state the Oviouse again Lez!" Julianna teased.

"Ya, lucky, huh?" Katherine smiled, "My dad arranged it!"

"Uncle Jaden did? Your dad's awesome!" Leslie exclaimed, Katherine just smiled wider.

"Ya I know! Anyway wanna go to our cabin and duel?" Kathy asked.

"And according to my dad, your just like him!" Julie said.

"I hear that a lot..." Kathy shrugged, "Anyway let's go get unpacked!"

The other girls nodded and headed to their cabin.

-** 2 hours later, in the cafe**

"So anyway, what's up with you and Atti, Mandy?" Jacky teased.

Eager to change that subjust Mandy looked around the cafe, her eyes widened on Katherine.

"Cassidy! Look!" Mandy gasped.

Cassidy turned her head to see someone who looked just like herself.

Cassidy was staring at her with wide eyes, then heard the girl sitting next to her say something.

"Kathy! Look!" Leslie gestured.

"Huh?" Kathy looked where Leslie was pointing, Kathy and Cassy were now eye to eye, eyeing their simularities, they both had straight brunette hair with blonde highlights, chocolate brown eyes, and had the body of their mother, though only one of them knew that. Everything was simular, except Kathy had shoulder length hair while Cassy had long hair that went down to her waist. They looked away from eachother at once.

**-with Kathy**

"How dare she come to this camp wearing your face!" Julianna exclaimed.

Katherine growled, "Ya, I know right!"

-**With Cassy**

"How weird!" Cassy mused.

"Ya! She has your... your everything!" Jacky gasped.

"Ya, and what's worse is-" Mandy didn't get to finish because just then...

_**BRRRING!**_ The bell rang. They walked out of the cafe

**-With Kathy**

"What activity do you have next on your 'to do' list kath?" Leslie asked

"Canoeing" Kathy answered

"Me too!" Leslie and Julianna said at the same time, they turned to eachother, "Don't do that!" they argued, "Stop!" They went on, "Freak!" They pointed to eachother, they all started to laugh.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were twins! Not cousins!" Katherine chuckled.

_speaking of twins_, Julianna thought, _when will they find out?_ she looked over to Leslie, _it looks like she's thinkin' the same, gosh I wish I could tell her! But Mom and Dad made me sworn to secrecy!_

"Julianna! Hello! You look mad..." Kathrine stated

"Wha? Oh nothing..."

By now they were at the docks they were about to get into a cannoe, but just then Cassidy, Jacky, and Mandy pulled up, they were in a cannoe staring at the three.

"What do you want!" Katherine asked growling.

"Haven't you noticed? We look exacly the same!" Cassidy exclaimed, bewildered.

"Hmm let's see," Kathy started, "Eyes, to far apart! Ears, now don't fly away on me!"

Cassidy gasped, "You got some nerve!" Jacky said in her british accent.

"Let's go girls!" Mandy snapped walking away from Katherine, Julianna, and Leslie dramtically, Cassidy and Jacky followed.

"Nice one Kath" Leslie smirked.

"Ya! Ya now let's go!" Julianna said.

"Kay, common'!" Katherine smiled


	2. Deja Duel (For the Readers)

Chapter 2- Deja Duel! (For the Readers)

-At the duel arena

"Cassidy Rhodes wins again!" the announcer said, Cassidy's friends cheered.

"Anyone else want to lose to me?" Cassidy asked, no one answered, "I figured as much!" Cassidy said.

"I take you on! But I'll win!" Katherine screamed over the crowd.

"Oh! Your on!" Cassidy yelled.

Katherine got onto the arena.

"Get your game on!" Cassidy screamed.

"Hey! That's my catchphrase!" Katherine growled.

"No! It's mine!" Cassidy growled back, "I DRAW"

Cassidy: 4000  
Katherine: 4000

"All right, let's see, hmm..." Cassidy spoke, "Etiol Cyber! Rise!" (Atk:1200) "I'm also going to put one card face down!"

"Time to throw down! First..." Katherine drew, "Yes! I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Kathy smirked, "And now I'll have him attack your Etiol Cyber with Static Shockwave!" (Atk:1600)

As Sparkman was about to attack Cassidy stopped it, "Hold it right there! I activate the trap card Double Passe!"

Cassidy: 2400  
Katherine: 4000

"Huh?" Katherine was lost.

"Double Passe changes your monsters attack to a direct attack on me!" Cassidy told her, "And now, my monster that you were about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you!"

"Great" Katherine sarcastically muttered.

"Oh, and when Etiol Cyber attacks someone directly, her attack points are increased by 600." Cassidy explained.

Cassidy: 2400  
Katherine: 2200

"Now then, Where were we?" Cassidy drew, "Ooh. I play, Blade Skater!" (Atk: 1400) "And I activate the spell card Polymerisation to fuse Etiol Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon, Cyber Blader!" (Atk: 2100) "Now, Cyber Blader attack Sparkman with Whirlwind Rage!"

Sparkman was destroyed and Katherine growled, "Well, so much for him."

Cassidy: 2400  
Katherine: 1700

"Way to go Cassy!" Mandy cheered.

"Ya, you got her now!" Jacky exclaimed.

"Gag me!" Katherine exclaimed, "You'll never beat me! My draw!" she drew, "Alright perfect" Kathy muttered, "I activate the field spell card Fusion Gate! Now I can summon fusion monsters without a polymerisation card!" Kathy said showing Elemental Hero Avon and Elemental Hero Burstinitrix, "And I'm going to summon this one! Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" (Atk: 2100)

"Okay! It looks like it'll be one fusion monster against another, huh Katherine! That's fine by me." Cassidy stated, "Although since they have the exact same attack points, they're just going to destroy each other!" she reasoned.

"Not after this they won't!" Katherine said, "I activate the spell card Cashito Spirit! Now Wingman can take down any monster that has the same attack points as him and not get destroyed! And thanks to his superpower, once he destroys your Blader, you take damage equal to her attack points!" Kathy said, "Now go Flame Wingman and attack Cyber Blader!"

Flame Wingman went for the attack but Cyber Blader was not destroyed, Katherine was again, lost. Cassidy smirked.

"What? How did she survive my Wingman's attack?!" Katherine asked, surprised.

"Simple" Cassidy said, "Cyber Blader's special ability makes it so she can't be destroyed by an opponent with only one monster."

"But then- that would mean that-" Katherine started.

"That neither of us lose any life points!" Cassidy finished.

"Well, I guess you got me..." Katherine shrugged.

"Oh, when I get you Kath, believe me, you'll know it!" Cassidy drew, then smirked, "Like right now for example." she showed a card, "I equip my spell Fusion Weapon to Cyber Blader!"

"Uh-oh, I guess I'll have to brace myself for this one." Kathy stated.

"Go Blader! Attack the Flame Wingman, with Trident Shot!" Cassidy demanded.

Cassidy: 2400  
Katherine:200

"Uh-oh, your life points are looking pretty low. Hope you didn't bet someone you'd win!" Cassidy remarked.

"Ya! Because your gonna lose!" Mandy exclaimed toward Kathy.

"You are?!" Leslie panicked.

"That's not gonna happen Lez!" Katherine said, hmm, the only card I have out is Fusion Gate, but there's still a chance I can win. It all just depends on what I draw right here, right now!

"Here goes!" Katherine drew, "Perfect!"

Cassidy gasped.

"I play, the Elemental Hero Clayman, rise up!" Katherine demanded, "And now I activate Monster Reborn! So come on back, Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

"What difference will he make!" Cassidy exclaimed, "My Cyber Blader has WAY more attack points than him! Your Sparkman won't stand a chance!"

"He won't, but with Fusion Gate's special effect, I can fuse him and Clayman to summon someone who will!" Katherine smiled, "Rise! Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" (Atk: 2400)

The monster appeared and the sky struck lightning. Cassidy gasped.

"Hate to break it to ya!" Cassidy said sarcastically, "But my Cyber Blader's attack points is still higher at 3600!"

"Ya, I know, I know" Katherine said, "But one of Thunder Giants abilities, is that he can destroy any monster whoes ORIGINAL attack points is less than his own!"

"Wait original attack points!" Cassidy gasped.

"Ya that's right, attack points without any kind of enhancement." Katherine explained.

"But before I played Fusion Weapon her attack points were just 2100!"

"Exactly! And that's lower than my Hero Thunder Giant, so your Blader is automatically destroyed!"

Thunder giant roared and Cyber Blader was destroyed, "And the coolest part of it Cass, is that I still have an attack to use on you! Voltic Thunder!"

"Ohhh!" Cassidy cried as she fell down.

Cassidy: 0  
Katherine: 200

"Kath!" Leslie and Julianna ran up to her and hugged her.

"Cass!" Mandy and Jacky ran up to Cassidy and helped her up.

"Mark my words! You'll pay for this!"Jacky said her in her british accent.

Katherine stuck her tongue out at her.

"Our winner is Kather... err, Cass- err..." they looked too alike for the announcer to know who won.

"Katherine, Miss." Leslie said.

"Katherine Yuki!" the announcer said, finally. Almost everyone cheered.

Katherine smile and headed back to the dorm with Leslie and Julie.


	3. The Rest of the Kids

Chapter 3- The Rest of the Kids

"ATTENTION LADIES! The Boy's Duel Camp has arrived and the dance will be at Five!" The overhead speaker anounced.

"Let's find Atti JR., Ross, and Charles!" Mandy screeched running out.

Cassidy sighed, "Okay" they followed.

-With Katherine

"Hey!" a muscular tan boy appeared, "I'm Rex Hassleberry, and your... Katherine! Leslie! Julie!"

"No duh, dude!" Katherine chuckled.

"Ya! It's only been two months! Nothing's changed!" Leslie exclaimed.

"Agreed! Now anyway... where's Eric?" Julie asked.

"Your brother?" Rex asked looking around, "Right there walking over to- to Cassidy!" he looked at Leslie and Julie, they gave him a warning look and mouthed _'she doesn't know! Don't tell her!'_

Rex mouthed O and looked over at Katherine. They started running over to Cassidy and her friends.

"BRO! STAY AWAY FROM THE WITCH!" Julie screamed to Eric.

"Julie?" he was totaly lost, then his eyes widened when he spotted Katherine and looked from her to Cassidy,_ 'Do they know?'_ he mouthed towards Jacky and Mandy, and then toward Leslie and Julie. _'No! And don't think of telling them!'_ all four girls mouthed, Eric sweat dropped.

"Who you calling witch?!" Cassidy screamed in defense mode. **(I felt like putting that in there)**

"You! You did steal my face!" Katherine screamed.

"Woah kitties!" Eric separated them.

"Hmmph! What are you doing with them?!" Katherine screamed.

"I thought she was you!" Eric defended, gesturing towards Cassidy.

"Fair enough" Katherine said.

"Anyway, about the dance... err..." Eric blushed.

Katherine giggled, "Ya, I'll go with you."

"Ok!" Eric said happily.

Rex looked over to Leslie, Leslie nodded.

"Charles Huffington!" Jacky squealed.

"Atticus Rhodes!" Mandy screeched. (Atticus Junior Rhodes, the normal Atticus's son)

"Hi Ross, and since everyone's stating last names, Pheonix!" Cassidy added to the four guys walking towards them. The three walked up to them smiling, they noticed Katherine and Cassidy together and well... same old thing happened.

"Where's my stupid cousin?" Leslie asked.

"Don't you mean cool cousin Lez?" a random person appeared.

"Ya, sure Zack." Julie was being sarcastic, "That's exactly what she ment!"

"Sarcasm detected!" Zack gasped.

"By the way, your going to the dance with me!" Julie stated it as a fact.

"Ya, ya, ya, I know." Zack answered.

"When did this happen?" Leslie asked.

"Yesterday" they said at the same time, looked at each other and smiled.

_How is it that Zack is NOTHING like Uncle Zane?_ Leslie asked herself.

"I'm going back to the cabin to get ready, coming girls?" Cassidy asked Mandy and Jacky.

"Uh, be there in 5!" Mandy said.

"Me too." Jacky answered.

"Suit yourself." Cassidy walked away.

"I'm going back to the cabin to, coming?" Katherine asked Leslie and Julianna.

"Nah we'll be there in five." Leslie answered for the both of them.

"Deja Vue!" Rex exclaimed.

"Whatever, see ya!" Katherine ran back to her cabin.

"Ok! Now they're not around us! We can act normal for once!" Mandy exclaimed

"Why do we have to keep this stupid secret?" Jacky asked.

"Ya, I hate having to pretend we hate eachother!" Leslie hmmphed.

"I Double that!" Julie agreed.

"They'll hopefully find out this week, if they don't..." Eric started.

"Tell 'em!" Ross excalimed.

"Exactly!" Rex added.

"How exactly does this go again?" Charles asked everyone.

"Only Eric, Julie, Rex, Zack, and I can hang out with Katherine." Leslie said.

"And only Charles, Atticus, Ross, Jacky, and I can hang out with Cassidy." Mandy explained.

"Right!" Charles sighed.

"Ugh, we gotta go Lez" Julie grunted, "Oh and Jacky, Mandy, we're sorry if Katherine makes us do something, we have to pretend we don't like you."

"Same here..." Jacky said understanding her.

"Anyway we gotta go to" Mandy said.

"See you guys at the dance!" Leslie said and winked.

"Kay! Bye!" they boys said.


	4. The Dance

**Chapter 4- The dance.**

"Hey Lez, Jul, What happened?" Katherine asked.

"Nothing!" Katherine eyed them with suspicion.

"Really, huh?" Katherine asked still suspicious.

"Ya, uhh... We better get dressed!" Leslie answered quickly.

"Okaaaay..." Katherine said, "But I feel like your not telling me something..."

"Um-" Julie was cut off.

"A PACKAGE HAS ARRIVED FOR KATHERINE YUKI! I REPEAT, A PACKAGE HAS ARRIVED FOR KATHERINE YUKI!"

"You got lucky, there!" Katherine smirked, "Now, time to get my ultimate plan!"

When she ran to the door Leslie looked at Julie, "What was that about..?"

"Mmm..." she hummed lifting her shoulder in the 'I don't know' matter.

**-With Cassidy**

"So? What happened?" Cassidy asked.

Nothing, actually." Jacky said her British accent echoing.

"Oh, okay then." Cassidy answered.

"Well we better get dressed." Mandy suggested.

"Ya we should." Cassidy agreed.

"What are y-" Jacky was cut off.

"A PACKAGE HAS ARRIVED FOR KATHERINE YUKI! I REPEAT, A PACKAGE HAS ARRIVED FOR KATHERINE YUKI!"

"Interesting..." Cassidy said in a mysterious voice, "You think I could pretend to be her and take it myself?"

"NO!" Mandy suddenly shouted.

"What?" Cassidy asked.

"I-it could be..." Mandy started thinking of what to say next.

"Personal!" Jacky finished for her.

"Fine..." Cassy sighed in defeat.

**-At 4:50 PM.**

"EVERYONE REPORT TO THE CAFE FOR THE DANCE IN NOW TO 10 MINUTES!" the announcer exclaimed.

Knock Knock

"Hey! It's us! Open up!" Eric ordered.

"Gosh! We are girls your know! We need to look perfect!" Julie giggled.

"When did you guys get so girly?" Zack asked.

"Never!" Leslie gasped, "We just need you to wait for.. 3, 2, 1!"

The door opened, the three girls stood in front of them, the boys were speechless. Katherine was wearing a red dress with blue streaks at the bottom. Leslie was wearing a bright pink dress with ruffles. Julianna was in a emerald green dress with gems at the borders.

"They look..." Julianna started.

"Dead!" Katherine finished.

"Snap out of it!" Leslie screeched.

They snapped.

"Oh, hey girls." Rex said.

"Yea, hey." Eric added.

"Let's go." Zack said.

"Kay!" all the girls agreed.

**-With Cassidy**

"EVERYONE REPORT TO THE CAFE FOR THE DANCE IN NOW TO 10 MINUTES!" the announcer exclaimed.

_Knock Knock_

"Mandy!" Atticus

"Jacky!" Charles

"Cassidy!" Ross

"Just wait!" Cassidy demanded.

"We need to-" Mandy started.

"Never mind..." Jacky opened the door.

The boys stared. Mandy was in a black and blue dress that puffed out a little at the bottom. Jacky was wearing a dark purple dress that swayed as she walked. Cassidy was wearing... well' I'll tell you later.

"You got five seconds before I slap you!" Cassidy threatened.

They immediately stopped.

"Sheesh! When did you get so violent?" Ross asked her.

"I got it from mom..." Cassidy stated.

"Care to leave?" Charles asked.

"And when did you get impatient?" Jacky asked.

"Mixed" he answered simply.

"Right" Jacky said.

"Let's go!" Mandy squealed.

"Kay, wait up!" everyone ran after her.

**-At the dance**

"Hey Katherine, wanna dance?" Eric asked her.

"Umm, sure..." she was surprised by this action. They walked to the dance floor and the song started...

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_  
_I still feel your touch in my dreams_  
_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_  
_Without you it's hard,to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_I need you by my side_

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_  
_I can't let you go_  
_Want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_  
_They wipe away tears that I cry_  
_Oou..The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_  
_You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_  
_I can't let you go_  
_Want you in my life_

_Everytime we touch, I get this feeling_  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_  
_I want this to last_  
_Need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky_  
_Can't you feel my heart beat so?_  
_I can't let you go_  
_Want you in my life_

Eric and Katherine were eye to eye. Then without knowing it they drew closer to each other. They were nose to nose and then...

Slash!

Katherine jumped, "What the-!" her hair was soaking wet. She looked around.

"Cassidy! You little-" Katherine shouted when she saw her laughing.

"Yes?" she acted innocent.

"You HAD to do this!" Katherine screeched, "For what excatly?!"

"Let's see... copying my dress, making a fool out of me in that duel, and everything else so far that happened in camp!"

"You copied my dress!" Katherine fought back.

Eric wasn't really sure what just happened until he saw the super mad Katherine and laughing Cassidy. _This can't be good!_ Thankfully no chaperons were around them.

"Mark my words! You'll regret this!" Katherine ran out of the cafe and back to her dorm. Julianna and Leslie ran after her telling the boys to stay.

When they got back to their dorm Julianna and Leslie found Katherine on her bed with a few tears in her eyes.

Katherine looked up and forced a smile, "Hey guys..."

Kathy never cried, so it worried the girls.

"I know what she did was..." Leslie started.

"Totally awful!" Julie finished.

"Ya and she had to ruin your moment!" Leslie added.

"Y-you saw that?" Katherine blushed.

"You are so not acting like your dad right now!" Julianna chuckled, "I wonder if your mom acts like this.."

"Can we not talk about her?" Leslie asked, "It'll only make her sadder."

"Your right..." Julianna said, "So, how we getting them back?"

"I already know, remember that package I got?" Katherine cheered up.

"Ya..." Leslie and Julianna were curious.

"My revenge is in that box!"


	5. Making a Mess of Things

**Chapter 5- Making a Mess of Things**

Leslie and Julie were staring at Katherine, "What, exactly do you mean...?" Leslie asked a bit frightened.

"Oh, honey, fake snow, sticky string, water balloons... I could go on." Katherine smirked.

"Why did someone give you a box with that in it? Were you planning this?" Julie asked.

"Well, not exactly" she confessed, "I knew she was going to pull something, so I got prepared, but I didn't know she'd do this."

"Ok, when we going to do this?" Leslie asked.

"When Cassidy, Mandy, and Jacky are sleeping then we'll mess up their cabin." Katherine answered, "And them."

"Oh, you're _evil_!" Julie exclaimed.

"You _just_ notice that?" Katherine chuckled, "Don't you know my father was a troublemaker?" she asked, "I'm the reincarnation of him!"

They all laughed. And went back to the dance right after Katherine got a new dress and did her hair again.

After the dance it was ten, the boys left and the girls had to go to bed.

**-With Cassidy**

"Don't you think that was a bit... harsh?" Mandy asked.

"No, not at all!" Cassidy answered, "I'm sure she'll get us back, but how?"

"No Idea," Jacky yawned, "I'm going to bed."

"Me two" Mandy agreed.

"Me three!" Cassidy agreed too.

**- 1:30 A.M.**

"Come on, let's go." Katherine whispered.

"Okay, got everything?" Leslie whispered.

"Ya, we're on a roll!" You could bearly hear her Julie.

"Their cabin is number 26, right?" Katherine asked.

"Mhm, that's the one." Leslie answered.

"23... 24... 25..." Julie was looking for the cabin numbers, "26!" she squeaked, "Gotcha'!"

"Where?!" Leslie asked.

"There!" Katherine answered pointing to a number 26 on a cabin.

They walked over to the cabin and looked inside the window, everyone was asleep.

"Okay, Julie's got the water balloons, bucket of that gross stuff, and the fake snow." Julie nodded.

"Leslie has the honey, oil, and whipped cream." Leslie nodded.

"And I got the string, human looking doll, and fake blood." Katherine stated.

They walked in and started. Leslie got the honey and squeezed it out around Mandy, "Sorry girls..." she said to herself. Then she went over to Jacky and got the whipped cream out and squeezed it all over Jacky's hands and around her. After that Leslie went to Cassidy's bed and got out the remaining honey and whipped cream and put both all over her bed around her. Finally she poured oil on every bit of the floor, good thing she was wearing slip resistant shoes.

On the other end Julie was tying huge water balloons above Mandy's, Jacky's and Cassidy's beds. She then got a small step ladder and put fake snow on each of the fan's propellers. When she was done with that Jacky went over to the front door and tied the bucket of whatever it was to the door so when they tried to get out it would pour on them.

Meanwhile Katherine was sticking the string on every piece of the wall making it look like there were a bunch of lasers everywhere. Kathy then went over to the corner of the room and lay the human sized doll down. She took out the fake blood and poured it onto the dolls every part. The she went over to Cassidy's bed and right on the wall beside her she wrote "REVENGE!" on the wall next to her in the fake blood.

When they were all done they opened the window and crawled out, since if they went out the door the bucket would fall on them.

When they got back to the dorm they put their pjs on and collapsed onto their beds.

"That was tiring." Leslie groaned.

"Well now we can go to sleep!" Katherine said.

"Night" Julie closed her eyes.

"Night" they all dozed into a long sleep.

**-In the morning with Cassidy.**

Cassidy turned in her bed, she suddenly felt... sticky. Then...

"AHHH!" Cassidy and Jacky jumped from their beds when they heard Mandy scream. The frist thing that caught their eyes though was everything around them. They looked down at themselves.

"EWE!" Cassidy complained.

"DALM RIGHT EWE!" Jacky yelled.

They got out of bed but when they made a step they slipped, Cassidy spun around and landed on her butt, Jacky and Mandy were sliding across the room shrieking. On the attempt to get up Cassy pulled on the string above her for support, but when she did the fan turned on and covered them with snow.

"WHAT THE-!" Mandy yelled.

"GROSS!" Jacky screamed.

"LOOK!" Cassidy warned, "UP!"

When they looked up they saw what ought to be three huge water balloons. One landed on each of them. Cassidy heard Mandy screamed and looked to where she was looking, there was a bloody doll in the corner of their room.

All three screamed now.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Cassidy demanded an answer.

"TH- THE W-WALL!" Jacky screeched.

Cassidy and Mandy looked to the wall, it all made sense now.

"KATHERINE!" Cassidy yelled, unsurprisingly everyone in the camp heard. There soon was a crowd in the front of Cabin 26. The leader was the one in charge of them all, you could call her the principal.

Principal Yen walked up to the door, about to open it when Katherine, Leslie, and Julie blocked her, remembering the bucket of goo.

"Nothing to see here!" Leslie said. The blinds to the door opened. Cassidy was staring out, she smiled evilly.

"Come in Mrs. Yen! I insist! See what Katherine did!" Cassidy insisted, Kathy noticed something, she was looking up, probably knowing the bucked would fall when the door opened.

"Move Miss Yuki!" Jennifer Yen ordered. She reached for the doorknob and the minute she touched it Cassidy jumped away from the door, that only concluded Kathy's thoughts.

When Mrs. Yen opened the door the bucket fell on her. Leaving a screaming Jennifer.

"KATHERINE, CASSIDY, MY OFFICE! RIGHT NOW!" she ordered, picking at the stuff in her now messed up hair.

Kathy and Cassy Jumped but immediately went to her office. When they Left Julie and Leslie went to help Mandy and Jacky out.

**-In the office**

"But she did it!" Cassidy pointed an accusing finger to Katherine.

"Prove it!" Katherine stuck out her tongue.

"You wrote "REVENGE" on my wall!" Cassidy gasped.

"And why would she need to give revenge Cassidy?" Mrs. Yen asked.

"B- because..." Cassidy gulped.

"She ruined last night!" Katherine answered for her.

"Sisters should not be fighting!" Jennifer said.

"We're not sisters!" They both screamed at once.

Jennifer looked at Kathy and Cassy back and fourth, "You're not? Such resemblance!"

Kathy and Cassy groaned, "It's annoying!" they both growled, arms crossed.

"Well you girls are going to have to get along!"

Kathy and Cassy looked shocked, "Why?"

"Because you will be sharing a cabin far away from anyone elses, and will have to do EVERY," the girls shivered, "SINGLE THING," their eyes widened, "TOGETHER!" Mrs. Yen laughed evilly, "I've always wanted to do that... Anyway pack your things!"

The girls were still shocked but walked out without another word...

-Meanwhile with Julie, Jacky, Mandy, and Leslie

"Hey! I bet that if this was a story, they'd find out in the next chapter!" Mandy giggled.

"I sure hope so!" Leslie said.

They all laughed.

* * *

Hey people you know that in the next chapter they find out, right? (gave a big hint in the story) Anyway see you in the next chapter.! Bye!

-(\(^.^)/)


	6. The Twin Discovery!

**Chapter 6- The Twin Discovery!**

"TWO, THREE, FOUR!" said the hiking leader Miss Manakie.

"TWO, THREE, FOUR!" all the following students copied. They were hiking to the Cabin in the middle of nowhere.

"KATHERINE YUKI AND CASSIDY RHODES! PLEASE STEP OUT AND PROCEED TO THE CABIN YOU SEE AHEAD!"

Katherine and Cassidy waved to their friends and walked into their new cabin as the rest hiked away.

When they got in they put their stuff down and looked around. It was a dusty old cabin with only two beds, dressers, and chairs and a table.

Katherine looked over to Cassidy on her bed. Is she actually reading!? She thought, seeing Cassidy holding what looked like a yearbook.

"Who's is that?" Katherine asked her.

"My mom's yearbook from Duel Academy..." Cassidy answered without looking up.

"My dad..." Katherine started but didn't go on, "Forget it." Katherine unpacked, it's not like she'll know anything...

After that it didn't take long for the day to end. It became dark and Katherine was ready to go to bed, Cassidy was not, she was still looking intently at a picture. Katherine shut off the lights with the switch beside her bed, Cassidy had other ideas, though.

Cassidy growled and turned the lights back on with her switch. Katherine was obviously irritated, she turned it back off scowling. This kept going on for... who knows how long! Though, neither of them spoke...

"STOP THAT!" spoke too soon.

"No you stop it!" Katherine countered, "People need to sleep!"

"Ugh, fine." Cassidy sighed, she respected other people, she wasn't one to fight over something stupid. Wait didn't she already fight for something stupid? Nevermind, anyway back to the story!

Katherine was shocked, she didn't think that Cassidy would give up so easily. "Whatever..." Katherine mumbled and fell into a deep sleep. Just like her father, isn't she?

**-Breakfast**

"So hows it going?" ask an anxious Leslie.

"I just ignore her..." Katherine scoffed, "When she's not trying to irritate me."

"What happened?" Julie asked, curious.

Katherine told them everything. They were just listening, not really caring. Because whether Kathy and Cassy like it or not, they're going to find out soon.

**-With Cassidy**

"So..." Mandy sang anxiously, "What did Katherine do this time? Considering your expression, I'm pretty sure she did something..."

"Ya, spill." Jacky urged her.

Katherine groaned but told them everything. They listened. Still knowing that some way, some how, they were going to find out soon. They could feel it in the air, realization will soon hit the twins' in their heads.

**-Back in the Cabin**

Katherine was putting up pictures on her side of the room humming quietly to herself.

Cassidy was reading a book, she suddenly had the urge to open the window. Like, she felt as if something would happen if she did... something would show itself to her. So, after thinking a little she got up, opened the window and looked out. When she did she heard a familiar shriek and saw a shadow disapear around the corner of the cabin. Cassidy shrugged as she went back to her book, leaving the window open. Suddenly a gust of wind blew into the cabin

"No!" Katherine shrieked as all the pictures fell of the wall and the ones in her hand flew around the room. She ran over to the window to try and pull it down. But the wind was keeping it open pushing at the window.

"Oh! Here!" Cassidy gasped running over to help Katherine close the window. They pulled and pulled until finally...

**_'SLAM'_**

The window closed as the girls gasped for breath and colapsed onto their respective bed.

"Oh!" Katherine gasped, "I have to put them all back up?"

Cassidy looked around the room, pictures were scattered all across the room. "I'll help." she said.

"Really?" Katherine asked, shocked "Thank you..."

Cassidy smiled, "Sure!"

They picked up pictures around the room for about thirty seconds then Cassidy picked up a picture and gasped at what she saw. Katherine heard and crawled over to her.

"Oh, thats my house," Katherine smiled, "Me," she pointed to a little girl that looked about five, "And my dad" she finished pointing at the man who had his back toward the camra, making it so you couldn't see his face.

"Your house is beautiful!" Cassidy complimented, the house looked two stories high, plants around every corner, a nearby lake, stall for horses, a duel arena in the backyard, trampoline, and ect. (Kinda like the father's house in the regular PT).

"Ya, my dad's rich." Katherine scoffed, "Women asking him out everytime he goes out public."

"Really?" Cassidy asked, "And your mom's okay with that?"

"I- I never met her..." Katherine frowned, "They got divorced when I was one."

"Oh, sorry," Cassidy frowned, "Mine too, except I've never met my father."

"Really?" Katherine asked.

"Ya, but I know what he looks like." Cassidy smiled.

"Ya my dad gave me a ripped picture of her, so I know what she looks like too." Katherine stated, "Hey! It's dinner time, let's go." Katherine got up to leave but Cassidy pulled her back.

"Is that all you can think about?!" Cassidy asked her, Kathy looked back at her curiously.

"What else should I think about?"

"You've never met your mother, I've never met my father, both our parents got divorced when we were one, and- how old are you?"

"12, turning 13 in 3 months." Katherine declared.

"Okay then that just proves my point more."

"What point?"

"Ugh! You've never met your mother, I've never met my father, both our parents got divorced when we were one, we were born the same exact date, we look the same, and we both have a ripped picture of the parent we have never seen!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Are you saying that we could be..." Katherine started.

"Only one way to find out!" Cassidy smiled, "Get your picture! I'll get mine!"

The both went over to their bed and took out a picture from their suitcase.

"Ready?" Katherine nodded.

"Ok we'll show each other on three..."

"THREE!" They both shrieked as they flipping over their picture so the other could see. They gasped and slowly put their pictures together, it fit perfectly.

"W- We're sisters!" Katherine gasped as she pulled Cassidy into a tight hug.

"No, we're twins!" Cassidy smiled as she hugged back.

They pulled apart. They looked back at the picture. It was of a man holding the hand of a lady. The man had brunette hair with a light topping. His eyes the color of chocolate, and he was grinning widely. The woman had hazel eyes. Her hair was a long silky blonde, she was also smiling looking into the man's eyes filled with love. Some know them as the charming Jaden Yuki, and the beautiful Alexis Rhodes.

"It was taken after the wedding..." Cassidy noted, "She's in a gown, he's in a tux."

"Ya," Katherine agreed, "They look perfect together, why'd they break it?"

"Don't know, mom never liked talking about it." Cassidy answered, "Whenever I do, she doesn't answer. She sometimes even sheds tears."

"Oh, I never asked my dad." Katherine shrugged, her eyes widened "Wait! What if we switched places!"

"What?!" Cassidy shook her head, "No!"

"Why?! You want to meet dad and I want to meet mom!" Katherine reasoned, "Also, if we switched places they have to find out sooner or later!"

"And then they'd have to switch us back by seeing each other again!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Exactly!" Katherine nodded, "So, how 'bout it?"

"Ok, then." Cassidy smiled, "Now for planning!"

"Wait, can we eat first?" Katherine's stomach growled.

Cassidy giggled, "Sure."

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, my idiot brother here took all the time away from me! I also got so much homework! UGH! Anyway, I'll update as soon as I can! See ya!

**...(\_/)**

**(\(*.*)**


	7. Explanations & Planning

**Chapter 7- Explanations & Planning**

Cassidy and Katherine walked out of their cabin, when they closed the door they heard a shriek. It didn't take log for them to figure out who they were, because soon they were tackled with hugs.

"You finally found out!" Mandy shrieked.

"I'm glad you found out yourselves!" Leslie grinned.

"If we told you then we'd get it deep trouble from our parents!" Jacky added.

"And now we can stop pretending to hate each other!" Julie cheered.

"Wait a minute here!" Kathy gaped, taking everything in, "You guys knew?!"

"Yep! So did the boys!" Leslie answered.

"You were sworn to secrecy?" Cassidy asked.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Jacky replied.

"That explains why Dad never told me about more than half of his stinkin' friends!" Katherine realized.

"Ya, Cassy knew more of us because Aunt Mindy and Jasmine forced Uncle Chazz and Bastion on Aunt Lexi's side." Julie explained.

"Everyone of you knew each other?" Katherine frowned.

"Pretty much..." Jacky answered.

"We were all friends, except we had to divide ourselves from you two, only half could know one while the other half knew the other." Julie added.

"They made you guys do all that so we wouldn't find out?!" Cassidy gasped. They nodded.

"Well we know now and we're getting them back together!" Katherine smirked, "Contact everyone and warn them that they'll get to know the other twin."

They chuckled and started to text everyone.

**-Later that day**

"Do I have to?" Cassidy asked stroking her long hair.

"Ya, unless Dad is dumb enough to think hair can grow that fast." Katherine mused, holding a pair of waiting scissors.

"Ready, then." Cassidy huffed closing her eyes.

There was a bunch of 'Snip's and chucks of hair fell to the floor. Cassidy opened her eyes and looked between them in the mirror.

"Om my God!" Cassidy gaped, "We're identical!"

"Weren't we already?" Katherine smiled.

"Good point," Cassy shrugged.

"Ok now for household pointers!" Katherine said.

"My mother is Alexis Rhodes, we live with my grandmother, grandfather, and I have a butler." Cassy started, "Grandma Hailey, Grampa Fetch, and our butler is Dan Deller."

"Ok! My dad is Jaden Yuki, we have a dog, his name is Prince." Katherine smiled, "Our maid is Roxana Rogers, she's like family though."

Cassy smiled, "Okay, most likely my mom's friends and family may come over once in a while. They always bring their kids. And all of them know we are switching places, so you can rely on them with that."

"Same here." Kathy said.

"Now, do we need to switch decks?" Cassidy asked.

Katherine smacked an evil grin on her face, "Nah, see their reaction to our decks, And when they ask say you switched a deck with your friend for the rest of the summer."

"That could work!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"Now I need to tell you a family secret that only friends and family know," Katherine started.

"What is it?"

"Oh, nothing really," Katherine smirked widely, "Only that my dad beat Yugi."

"WHAT!?" Cassidy's eyes widened, "He's the unknown new King Of Games?!"

"Yup." she answered in a no-big-deal tone.

"Why doesn't he want anyone to know?"

Katherine looked at her, questioning her smartness, "I think you took from my dad's brain."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nevermind. And to answer your question," Katherine started, "He knew you knew what he looks like, so he didn't because of that."

"Oh yea," Cassidy said, "now for personality check!"

* * *

I think that was my shortest chapter yet, but I just want to get on with it and see the gang again. So that's all I got to say. See ya l8r!

-(*V*)-


	8. Alexis Rhodes and Jaden Yuki

**Chapter 8- Alexis Rhodes and Jaden Yuki**

**1 month and 1 week later...**

"Cassidy Rhodes! Your ride is here!"

"Oh!" Katherine gasped, "Bye girls!" Kathy hugged them all.

"Remember Kathy! Find out about their first date and why they divorced!" Cassidy urged.

"You too!" Katherine hugged her.

"CASSIDY RHODES PLEASE REPORT YOUR RIDE, NOW!"

"BE PATIENT!" the real Cassidy yelled.

The other girls giggled.

"Bye! All of you!" Katherine hugged them again and ran off.

"Good luck!" they all yelled after her.

When Katherine got up front she saw a limo, "Hey Dan!"

"Hello Ms. Cassidy," he smiled opening the door, "Please, step inside."

Katherine smiled, "Thank you."

She went inside and they headed off.

**-Hours later...**

Katherine walked into the house and looked around. The walls were white, and the first thing you saw when you walked in was a flight of stairs. To her right was a doorless walkway that led into the living room. Grampa Fetch was in an armchair watching telivision while smoking pipe.

He looked up, "Oi! Your home!" he stood up and hugged her, "How was it, now?"

"Great! I met new people." Katherine hugged back.

"What happened to yer hair?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Cut it!" she smiled, "Where's mom?"

"Yer mother's upstairs." he informed, "Yer grandmother's not gonna like that hair of yours."

"Ok! Good seeing you!" she chuckled and walked out.

She seems... different, Grampa thought.

Katherine was half way through the staircase when she saw a lady walking down, she looked down and smiled.

"How are you,sweetie?" she asked, "Welcome home!" the lady held out her arms.

"Mom!" Katherine gasped running up to her and hugging her tightly.

"Cassidy! You got stronger! And taller! What have you done with your hair?" Alexis examined her.

"I cut it." Kathy answered.

"Your grandmother's not gonna like that." Alexis stated.

"And so I heard." Kathy replied.

"Oh! You're home!" Katherine's grandmother was walking down the stairs, "My golly! What have you done with your beautiful long hair?!"

"Oh, I cut it!" Katherine answered.

"I can see that!" her grandmother stroked her short hair, "Why did you?"

"Umm... I got hot?" she shrugged.

Hailey hugged her and kissed her forehead, "Now you look like-"

"Look like who?" though Katherine knew who she 'looked' like.

"Nevermind." Hailey walked away.

"I'm going to the store, what color dress would you like?" Alexis asked.

"Red." Katherine smiled.

"Just like your fa-" Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Fa- what?"

"Nevermind, now go unpack!"

**-With the real Cassidy.**

Cassidy got off the plane and looked around, _where is he?_

"Hey sweetheart! Over here!" a man yelled.

"Daddy?!" Cassidy screeched running toward him and hugging him.

He picked her up, "You got taller."

"Put me down!" Cassidy wiggled.

"Nope." he smirked.

"Dad!"

"Fine. You win!" he put her down, "Jesse's at the house, Eric and Julie are already there."

"How'd they get there first?!" Cassidy gasped,_ wow acting like Kathy is easy! All I have to do is act stubborn!_

"Instant transmission?" he guessed.

Cassidy giggle, "Ya right! Now, let's go!" she pulled on his arm.

"Gosh! You're violent today!"

"Today?"

"Nah, always!" he smiled, "Now common'!"

They walked over to Jaden's car, _how am I going to tell her?_ Jaden asked himself. After five minutes on the road Jaden spoke up.

"Why are you staring at me so much, Kath?"

"I'm just glad that I got to see you again."

"_Again?_ Why_ wouldn't_ you see me again?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what?" Cassidy asked, who was obviously just out of it.

"Hmm? Nevermind," he looked ahead, "We're here."

"Okay" she opened the car door, got out, shut it and ran towards the house. In the front yard was a woman watering some plants. The woman looked up and smiled radiantly. Jaden already wandered off somewhere.

"Welcome back, Kathy!" she welcomed, "You've grown!"

"Good to see you again Roxana!" Cassidy hugged her. She hugged back, and then barking filled the yard.

Prince, their dog ran over to Cassidy, smelt her and started to bark.

"Prince!" Roxana gasped, "Shame on you! Stop, that's Katherine!"

The dog kept barking.

"Oh, don't worry Roxy! I probably just still smell like camp," Cassidy assured, though not believing that herself, "I'm going to go unpack."

"Ok, I'll bring dinner up soon," Roxy started, "Jesse and the kids already left!"

"Oh, okay!" Cassidy walked into the house and to her room.

I wonder how Katherine's doing with mom, Cassidy thought, I hope nothing goes wrong.

* * *

Ok! The next chapter's going to be called 'Another Woman?' just a heads up, and here's a couple of hints on who this 'Other Woman' is: "But she's young enough to be my sister!" and "But why?! Uncle Jesse said you usually just ignored the fact that she liked you in duel academy!" that's enough. You probably already know who it is... it's obvious. Any way see you next time!

- 8D


	9. Another Woman?

**Chapter 9- Another Woman?**

**-With Katherine**

"Mom," Katherine started.

"Yes?" they were walking through the park. Birds singing all around.

"Why-" Katherine hesitated, "Can you tell me about dad?"

Alexis seemed startled, "Why the sudden subject?"

"Just..." Kathy sighed, "wondering..."

"He was... fun-loving, cheerful, and didn't have a care in the world," she was looking down. sadness in her eyes, "Maybe... a little too careless."

"What did he do?" Kathy asked anxiously.

Alexis sighed, "Nothing really, I'm the one who agreed..."

"Agreed to what?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No, not really." Katherine shrugged, "Let's drop that subject for now."

"Couldn't agree more." Alexis muttered, "Let's go home now sweetie. It's probably time for dinner."

"Okay, let's go."

**-With Cassidy**

Cassidy was still in Katherine's room unpacking when she looked out the window.

"Who's that?" Cassy asked herself.

Jaden was sitting on a bench outside talking to a lady with long dark blue hair, they were foot wrestling. the ladys hand was over his from across the table.

The lady stood up and walked over to his side and sat in his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and whispered something to him. Then someone opened the door to Katherine's bedroom.

"Kathy here's dinner." Roxy walked in.

Cassidy was startled, she jumped and gasped, "Roxy you startled me!"

"startled?" Roxy asked, "You never used 'big words' before."

"Ugh, someone at camp stuck on me."

"I see."

"Whose dad with?"

"Hmmph!" she crossed her arms, "He'll answer that question soon enough, but I'll tell you this- don't trust that little weasel!"

Cassidy chuckled, "Right. Okay! Thanks for the dinner."

After Cassidy was done eating she decided to go swim in the lake. She put her swimsuit on under a T-shirt and went to the lake. When she got there she saw the same girl that was with her father sun tanning next to the lake.

The lady looked up, "Oh! You must be Katherine!" she smiled, "Your father's told me so much about you."

Katherine forced a smile, "Yes I am, and you are?"

"Me?" she started, "I'm-"

"I see you two have met." Jaden cut in, "So..."

"She's just as you described honey," the lady stated.

_'Honey?'_ Cassidy thought.

Cassy took off her shirt and jumped into the lake, splashing water all over the un-named lady. The lady gasped but restrained herself from exploding in front of Jaden who, for Cassidy's sake, wasn't paying attention just then.

**-Later that day...**

"Dad, who was that?" Cassidy and her dad were relaxing under the a tree by themselves.

"You don't know?" Cassidy shook her head.

"That was Blair, an old friend from duel academy."

"What's..." Cassy hesitated, "going on between the two of you?"

"Um, we're kinda... together?"

"When did this happen?"

"I kinda met up with her the day you left for camp..."

"I gotta go." Cassidy got up and ran back to the house.

"Katherine!" Jaden yelled after her, but it was no use. Jaden walked back to the house when a car pulled up.

"Did you tell her?" Blair asked.

"No,"

"You need to"

"I know, I will, soon..."

**-In Katherine/Cassidy's room**

Cassidy got inside and quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a girl on the other end yawned.

"Hey Katherine! It's me Cassidy!"

"Oh Cass! Today was amazing!" Katherine started, "Mom's so sweet! I-"

"Kathy! You need to bring mom over here right now!"

"Why?! No! It hasn't even been a day, I just met her!"

"Dad's got a girlfriend!"

"What! That can't be true!"

"Well it is!"

"Well, you'll figure it out! It's nothing serious, I'm not going to go there this soon!"

"But-" Cassidy started but the line went dead, "Stubborn little-"

"Stubborn little- what?" Roxy appeared.

"Oh, nothing." Cassidy smiled innocently.

"Who were you talking to anyway?" Roxy cocked an eyebrow.

"A girl from camp." Cassy said in an annoyed tone.

"You look pissed," Roxy started, "You met Blair didn't you."

"How did you know?"

"She's a bitch, that's how I know."

"Eh, eh, eh, language Roxy, language."

"I'm 32, thank you very much."

They laughed.

"I'm going to bed." Cassidy stated.

"It's 7 o'clock." Roxy looked worried.

"Fine, a nap that I may not wake up from till tomorrow."

"Now, that's the Katherine I know, night girl."

"Night Roxy."

Roxana smiled and left the room.

_What am I going to do about dad?_ Cassidy thought, _Let's just hope they don't get too serious._

* * *

Well that was interesting... hope you liked it! The next chapter will be called... sorry, it's a secret. Actually, truth is I don't know what the next one is gonna be called.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-


	10. Not On My Watch!

**Chaper 10- Not On My Watch!**

"You didn't tell Katherine yet?" Roxan asked.

"No." Jaden replied.

"Didn't tell me what?" Cassidy walked into the room.

"He was just going to tell you sweetie," Roxy looked at Jaden and raised an eyebrow, "wasn't he?"

"Um... sure?" Jaden sighed, "I'll have to sooner or later."

"Tell me what?" now it was Cassidy's turn to raise her eyebrow,_ I don't think I'll like this..._

"Meet me in the stalls after you get dressed, Kath."

"Okay." Cassidy answered, Jaden walked out, Cassidy looked at Roxana, "Will I like this at all?"

"Not one bit sweetie, not one single bit." Roxan fake smiled.

"Thanks, Roxy." Cassidy rolled her eyes, "That makes me feel a _whole_ lot better."

"Doesn't it? Now go get dressed." Roxan urged.

"Ok Rox! Love ya!"

"**WARNING:** you're gonna hate your dad more than you would love your mom if you met her after he tells you this!" Roxy called after her.

"Is that so?" Cassidy yelled back, "Must be bad!"

"You have no idea!"

_Can't be that bad_, Cassidy thought, _can it?_

Cassidy went into 'her' room and got dressed, then she went to the stalls.

"Hey sweetheart," Jaden greeted, "go get Candy."

_Candy? Oh yeah_! Cassidy remembered, Candy was Katherine's horse.

Cassidy went into the stalls and went to the one that had a orangish light brown horse with a black and white mane. The horse neighed.

"Hey girl," Cassidy smiled and pat her, "time for a little ride." she went on her and rode out. Jaden was already on his riding aroung the stalls.

"Follow me." Jaden ordered, Cassidy complied and they rode off. Once they got to their destination, they got off their horse and talked.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Cassidy asked nervously, do I want to know?

"Well..." Jaden started off, "what do you think of... err, making Blair a part of our family?"

**_NO!_** Cassidy was about to yell in his face but kept calm and played dumb, "Oh! That would be wonderful!"

"What? Realy?" Jaden was shocked.

"Ya, I always wanted a sister!" Cassidy faked a smile, "It's so sweet of you to adopt her!"

"Adopt?" Jaden asked, "No, sweetie, we're getting married."

"What?!" Cassidy screamed, "She's young enough to be my sister and you're **_MARRYING_ **her?!"

"She's 28, I'm 35, you're 12." Jaden rolled her eyes, "She's not young enough to be your sister."

"I don't care!" Cassidy yelled, and ran away.

"KATHERINE!" Jaden yelled after her, "COME BACK HERE!"

Cassidy pretended she didn't hear him and kept on running tears in her eyes, this can't be happening! No, no, no!

Cassidy ran into the house and collapsed on her bed, crying. Roxy walked in, hearing the commotion.

"Leave me be Roxan! I absalutely positively need time to think! I'm going bizzare!" Cassidy cried.

"Leave you be? Absalutely positively? Bizzare?" Roxy looked at her, "You're speaking as if you were- as if you were..."

"As if I was who, Roxy?" Cassody looked at her, "As if I was who?"

"Nevermind," Roxy started, "It doesn't make any differ-"

"As if I were..." Cassidy cut in, "As if I were Cassidy?"

Roxy gasped and ran over to her to embrace her in a tight hug, "How do you know about Cassidy?"

"I met her at camp..." Cassy answered, "No. I can't lie anymore. I am her. Okay. Got that? I'm Cassidy Rhodes, or should I say, Cassidy Yuki."

"Sweetheart! You can't be!" Roxy tightened on her, "She's with your mother."

"We switched! We switched places!" Cassidy sobbed, "Everyone except the adults know! Julie, Leslie, Jacky, Mandy, Eric, Ross, Rex, all of them! They all know."

"Oh! Cassidy, it really is you. I've missed you so much" Roxy exclaimed, "Tell me, tell me everything."

And that is exactly what Cassidy did, she told her everything.

**-With Katherine**

"Miss Cassidy," the butler started, "A piece of paper came through the printer, and it has your name on it."

Katherine gulped and took it. It was the picture of a dog saying **'EMERGENGY: CALL NOW!'**. And she knew who it was from.

"May I be excused?" Katherine asked, worriedly.

"Yes honey, go ahead." Alexis answered.

"Thanks!" Katherine got out of her seat and ran into 'her' bedroom. She grabbed the phone and dialed.

"Katherine!" screamed a frantic voice on the other end.

"Cassidy!" Katherine screamed back sarcastically, "This better be good! I was in the middle of dinner."

"Of course it is!" Cassidy shrieked, "Dad's getting married! You need to bring mom over straight away!"

"WHAT!" Katherine screamed, "What's her name! When's this taking place!"

"Blair, Blair Flaniggan, 1 or 2 weeks."

"B-Blair? I heard about her from friends!"

"What about?"

"She's a freaking bitchoid from planet 'Gold Diggers'."**_ (Not in the show but in this story)_**

"Sounds... just like her!"

"OK we'll be there soon!"

"You better! Or things will get ugly!"

Then, the line went dead. Katherine got off the bed and opened the door, only to be found face to face with her grandpa.

"Uh-oh..." Katherine mused.

"Uh-oh is right Cassidy, or should I say... Katherine?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Heh, heh, yep." Katherine scratched the back of her head, inoccently.

"You got to tell your mother, especially now that your father's getting married to, now what did you call her? A bitchoid? I believe so."

"Ya..." she sighed, "right."

Katherine walked out the room and into her mother's,_ this is it. 'Cause no one's getting married on my watch._

* * *

Ok, there it is, sorry for it taking so long, I had ALOT of cousins over. They were all younger than me so I _had _to watch them. I would never abandon this story, so if you thought I was one of those people, shame on you. JK, but seriously, I would never abandon a story, unless it mysteriously disappears. Thanks to all of you who like it, the next story I may write will be 'What A Girl Wants: GX style' how many of you know that movie? It's similar to this one, except only one child. I like making GX style movies so if you got any in mind, just tell me. Okay, too much talking, see you in the next chapter!

- O,O -

[_._._]


	11. I'm Not Cassidy

**Chapter 11- I'm not Cassidy**

Katherine opened the door to her mom's room and walked in. Alexis was on the bed in her nightgown reading a book.

"Mom?" Katherine started, nervously.

"Yes, honey?" Alexis looked up.

"I- I need to..." Katherine gulped, "to tell you something..."

"What's wrong, Cass?" she asked, worriedly, "Come," she gestured, "sit next to me."

Katherine sat next to her mother and thought about what to say, _"I'm Katherine and dad's getting married"_ or _"I'm an imposter and Jaden's getting married"_ wouldn't really work.

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" Alexis asked. When Katherine didn't answer she asked again, "What do want to tell me Cassidy?"

"I'm not Cassidy!" Katherine suddenly screamed.

"Don't be silly," Alexis started, "of course you are, who else could you-"

"Katherine! I'm Katherine!" she cried.

Alexis stared at her for a second, processing what she just heard. "But... how?"

"We met, we met at camp." Kathy started, "We found out what you guys didn't want us to know... that we were twins." she paused, "Then we switched places."

"Oh," Alexis grabbed Katherine and pulled her into a hug, "It really is you. Katherine, I've missed you."

Kathy hugged her back, "Me too," she said, "I guess you got to switch us back now, don't you?"

"Sweetheart, what can I say?" Alexis asked, "You belong to your father and Cassidy belongs to me. You need to switch back."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Katherine smiled, a sad smile, "I just want you to love me as me, not as Cassidy."

"I know, and I do sweetie," Alexis started, "I've always loved you."

"Then why'd you leave?" Kathy asked, tears forming.

"I-" she hesitated, "Charles,"

**(A/N: I made up an explanation of why they broke up. I don't know the real one.)**

"Whose Charles?" Kathy asked.

"He th-"

"On second thought, I don't want to know." Kathy cut her off, knowing what she was going to say.

"Good, I don't feel like talking about it." Alexis scoffed.

"When are we leaving?" Katherine changed the subject.

"Tomorro night." Alexis answered, "Better get packing."

"Okay." Katherine got off the bed and headed out, "Night, mom."

"Goodnight, Ca- therine"

* * *

Ok, VERY SHORT chapter. But what else could I put in? Jaden running into the house? Nah. Anyway, I'll tell you why they broke up in MY version. There was this guy named Charles who was completely obsessed to Alexis. When he found out she was pregnant with twins he threatened Alexis that if she didn't leave Jaden he would do something to her kids. You can make up the rest. Well then, see you in the next chappy!


	12. Now You Know

**Chapter 12- Now You Know**

"Cassidy!" Juliana screamed running into Jaden's house.

"Shut up! Jaden doesn't know!" Jesse Anderson walked in.

"Oops, sorry daddy." Julie apologized.

"Jules!" Cassidy came into the living room.

"Cass! How is everything?" Julie asked walking up to her.

"Not good, Katherine should be here any minute now." Cassidy explained.

"Ya, I heard Uncle Jaden's getting married." Eric walked in.

"Ya, and to Blair," Jesse started, "I don't know what he see's in her, he usually just ignored the fact she likes him."

"So you know her?" Cassidy asked.

"Duel academy." Jesse simply stated.

"Oh." all three kids got it.

"Now where's Jaden? Does he know?" Jesse asked.

"About mom or about me? Well, the answer to both is no." Cassidy answered.

"Uncle Jay's gonna flip!" Julie exclaimed.

"I know," Cassidy answered, "And I think dad's with You-Know-Who."

"Oh, I'll just watch TV then. "Jesse sat on the couch and flipped on the television."

**-With Alexis**

Alexis was in front of her closet trying to decide what to wear.

"Lexi, what's the big deal it's only Jaden." a man said smirking.

"Shut up Atti, I haven't seen him in years." Alexis demanded holding up two dresses.

"And that means, what exactly?" Atticus started, "That you have to look good?" he teased.

"N-n-no it doesn't." Alexis defended herself.

Atticus sighed and looked into Alexis's closet, "Here, wear this." Atticus picked out a red dress that went down to Alexis's knees, had gems around the edges, and ruffled at the bottom.

Alexis hesitated but picked it up, Atticus walked out of her room.

**-With Katherine**

"Uncle Atti!" Katherine screamed as Atticus came down stairs.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What's mom doing?" Katherine asked, "We should be going now!"

"Relax, she was just picking out a dress," Atticus smirked, "but I've got no idea why she needs to look good just to pick up Cassidy."

"Oh, okay." Katherine smiled. Then there was a crash.

"Angelica! That better not be you!" Atticus screamed, walking into the living room with Katherine.

In there was a 2-year-old girl, under her feet was a broken cup. "Oopsy." Angelica giggled.

"Sweetie, I told you not to touch anything, and Britney," Atticus looked over to a 17-year-old girl, listening to her iPod, paying no mind whatsoever to what was going on, "you're supposed to be watching her."

"Oh, I was?" Britney looked at her father, "Sorry, I didn't hear you."

"Teens," Atticus muttered. He walked over to Angelica and scooped her up, "I wasn't that troublesome was I?"

"Yes, yes you were." Hailey walked in, coffee in hand, "Now, pick that up."

"Yes, mom." Atticus pouted like a child.

"Still are." Fetch appeared.

"Thanks," Atticus said, sarcastically. He cleaned up the glass and sat down himself.

"Ready!" Alexis appeared, wearing the dress Atticus picked out. "Let's go Kath."

"Kay mom." Kathy smiled.

"Oh, you look gorgeous honey." Hailey praised.

Alexis blushed, "Thank you, mother."

"Why do you need to look so good? It's just Jaden." Fetch asked.

"That's what I said." Atticus smiled, "Could it be you still-"

"Can it Atti!" Alexis demanded.

Kathy, Hailey, and Fetch laughed.

"Let's move." Kathy said.

"Sounds good."Alexis agreed.

"Say 'Hi' to the Jay-man for me!" Atticus yelled after Alexis and Katherine.

"Sure!" Kathy complied walking out the house with her mother.

**-With Cassidy**

"When do you think Katherine's gonna be here?" Julie asked.

Cassidy smirked, "3, 2, 1."

_**RING!**_

Julie jumped, "What the- what are you?"

"I'm physic!" Cassidy laughed and jumped off the bed, running toward the front door. When she opened it her mom and sister were at the front door.

"Cassidy!" Alexis gasped, she bent down and hugged her.

"Nice to see you mom." Cassidy smiled.

"Hey Cass, were's dad?" Katherine asked.

"He's with Uncle Jesse outside," Cassidy answered.

"What's he doing these days?" Alexis asked.

"Oh you know... normal things..." Cassidy lied.

"Alexis?!" came a bewildered Roxanne

"Roxy!" Alexis smiled, "Good to see you again, it's been quite a while."

"Oh, yes it has." Roxy smiled, "Are you here for the wedding?"

Cassy and Kathy looked at her wide eyed.

"What wedding?" Alexis asked, not knowing what she was talking about.

"You don't know?" Roxy gasped.

"Know what? What am I suppose to know?" Alexis asked.

"Dad's," Katherine started.

"Getting," Cassidy added on.

Katherine was about to end when someone else ended it.

"Married." Juliana and Eric who just walked into the room said.

"**What?** He's getting **_married_**? And you kept this from me?" Alexis asked, "Come on, Cassidy. We're leaving."

"But-" Cassidy was about to protest.

"_**Now!**_" Alexis demanded, "Before he even knows I step foot in this house."

"Mom! Please. Stay. At least until the wedding." Katherine pleaded.

"Fine." Alexis gave in. "Now, where is your room Katherine?"

"Upstairs, first one on the right." Katherine said.

"Ok, I'mma stay in your room for the visit." Alexis said.

Alexis left the room and Jaden entered it, but right before he did Cassidy followed Alexis to the room.

"Oh! Hey dad!" Katherine smiled, "How ya been?"

"Does it matter?" Jaden asked, "You haven't talked to me in days and all of a sudden your smiling and asking me how my day was?"

"I've ignored you?" Katherine asked, seriously lost, "Oh, yeah! Sorry about that, it's just the news was hard to take."

"I know it was, but you can't go thinking that if you don't like it, it ain't happenin'." Jaden said, "Because it will. If you like it or not. You hear?"

"Yes, dad." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Good, then be on your **_BEST_ **behavior." he ordered, "She'll be here in ten." he walked away.

"Oh, boy." Katherine mumbled sarcastically, "This 'ill be fun." she walked back into the room where Julie, Eric, Cassidy, and Alexis are.

* * *

I think I'll be updating once a week, I don't know. But any who, Atticus JR is obviously Atticus's son but he isn't in this chapter only Britney and Angie are, and if you haven't figured it out yet, they're Atticus's kids. The next chapter Jaden is going to see Alexis, Alexis is going to find out it's Blair. I'll leave the rest to your imagination. See ya soon!


	13. Good To See You Again

**Chapter 13- Good To See You Again**

"I summon Amethyst Cat in Attack mode!" Julianna declared, "I'll cut her attack points in half to attack ya directly!"

"dammit! I lost!" Eric whinned, life points dropping to zero, "Why'd dad give ya the crystal Beasts?"

"'Cause I'm awesome!" Julie teased, "And you're... lame." Julie eeped as Eric started chasing her around the room.

"Get back here!" Eric demanded. Cassidy, Katherine, and Alexis watched them. They were laughing so hard.

"Okay, break it up kids." Jesse walked in the room, hearing the screams. Then, he noticed Alexis. "Hey Lex! Nice trip?"

Not really, Alexis was about to say but stopped herself, "Yes. How's Kristianna?"

"Kristy's fine. She's currently working." Jesse said, referring to his wife. "Does Jaden know you're here?"

"No, where is he?" she asked.

"Don't know." Jesse shrugged, "**_J__ulianna Faith! Eric Matthews!_** Break it up!" Eric sighed but stopped chasing her. "We're going home. Get your things." Eric and Julie gaped.

"Why?" they whined.

"It's so boring at home!"

"We're coming back later." Jesse said.

"Ok, fine." they gave in. They said goodbye and left.

"I'm going to take a shower." Alexis stated.

Katherine nodded, "Ok, it's-"

Alexis cut her off, "I know where it is sweetie." she said, "I used to live here."

Katherine made an 'O' shape with her mouth, "Oh, okay."

Cassidy whispered something to Katherine. Katherine smirked. Alexis looked at them suspiciously.

"Go ahead mom." Cassidy shooed her off. "We've got some stuff to plan."

"Like what?" she eyed her.

"Oh. Nothing. Just go." Katherine declared.

Alexis walked out of the room, but not before turning back to see the twins smiling at her and shooing her off.

Alexis walked into the bathroom, it was an intention to Katherine's room.

**-Like... 20 minutes later? Yeah, that's it.**

ALexis got out of the shower and got into a robe. She went back up to Katherine's room and Jaden walked into the bathroom. When Jaden got in he looked in the shower. It looked... used.

"Huh?" Jaden asked himself. He looked up on the railing and saw a... bra? Jaden picked it up and went to Katherine's room. When he got there Alexis already went back to the bathroom.

"Umm Kath?" Jaden asked, looking around the room. Cassidy was currently getting a drink in the kitchen.

"Mhm?" Katherine wasn't looking at Jaden, her head was turned, she was writing something.

"Uh.." Jaden looked at the bra in his hand and sighed, "Nevermind." he walked back into the bathroom and put it back on the railing. When he got out of the bathroom Alexis was standing in the living room she was walking back to Katherine's bedroom to change. Her back was to Jaden so he didn't recognize her.

"Umm, excuse me, miss?" Jaden put his hand on her shoulder. She stood there for a moment, recognizing the voice, she was shocked. Alexis stiffened but turned around.

"Yes, Jaden?" Alexis watched as Jaden's face turned blank.

"Lex? What are you doing here?!" he looked her over. "In my robe? They'll think we just-"

"Just what?" Cassidy appeared, Katherine shortly followed.

"B-both of you?" Jaden turned around.

Katherine and Cassidy looked at each other and smiled. "Yup!"

Jaden walked over to them and hugged them.

"I haven't seen you Cassidy, in twelve years." Cassidy looked at him with fake confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked, "I've been with you since camp."

"What?" Jaden looked at her.

"They switched places," Alexis started, "I'm only here to switch 'em back," she looked at the twins, "Then they persuaded me to stay for the wedding." she got quiet at that last part.

"Oh... that explains a lot." he shrugged, "Now, am I the only one that didn't know about this?"

"Umm, yeah." Katherine admitted, "I just told mom 2 days ago."

"And I told Roxy the day you told me about the marriage." Cassidy said.

"I'm just glad to see you together again. But you got to go home. You belong to me," he looked at Katherine, "and you belong with your mother." he looked at Cassidy.

"We're leaving tomorrow, then." Alexis spoke up, "I didn't cancel the ride back yet, so might as well use it."

"Why?" Cassidy whined.

"Because we are, now I'm going to pack what I unpacked." without another word she walked back into the room.

**-17 minutes later**

Katherine went out of her bedroom to get a drink, when she got downstairs she saw Blair, Blair's mother, Blair's father, and Jaden.

"Hey, Kath." Jaden gestured her over. Katherine secretly groaned. _So that's her? I thought dad had better taste._

Katherine forced a smile and acted sweet. "Hi dad! Blair, how you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." Blair said, Blair's mother turned her head toward Katherine and smiled.

"You're the famous Katherine? You can call me grandma! I can tell I'm just going to love you!" she cooed.

"Umm, I need to go upstairs to get something." Katherine lied and went back to her room.

When she got in Cassidy and Alexis were reading _fanfiction_ on the computer.

"The bride's here!" Katherine warned.

"No thanks. I've seen the lady." Cassidy said.

"Well, I haven't!" Alexis declared as she got off the bed and went downstairs. Leaving Cass and Kath behind.

When she got there and saw Blair she stood there in shock._ It's her? Blair Flannigan?_

"Blair?" Alexis asked. Blair turned her head toward Alexis and frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Blair asked.

"Just... visiting." Alexis stated, "Congratulations Blair. I'm really happy for you and Jay. It just so happens," Alexis then whispered to her, "he's good." Blair looked at her when Alexis leaned back and smiled. Blair gasped. Seems like she just got what Alexis meant. Alexis was half way up the stairs when she stopped and looked down, "By the way, good to see you again!" Oh, Alexis had on the fakest smile.

* * *

Very, very different things happened in this chapter that happened in the movie. But I like it this way. I may be updating slower because I'm working on another story. Well, see ya soon.


	14. Camping?

**Chapter 14- Camping?**

"Cassidy!" Alexis called up the stairs. Katherine and Cassidy came down. Wearing the same exact thing.

"We're going now Cass." Alexis grabbed the nearest one's hand.

"Wait!" Cassidy said, "How do you know I'm not Katherine!"

Alexis eyed her and looked at Katherine. "No kidding around." she said, "Which one of you is Cassidy?"

They both stepped foward. Alexis groaned. Jaden walked into the room, "Leaving?"

"Yeah," she answered, "right after I find out which one's Cassidy."

"Katherine?" Jaden asked the girls.

"Yes?" "Yes?" they said at the same time looking toward their father innocently.

"Seriously, I'm not kidding," he said, "Who's who?"

"It's me Katherine." they both said.

"I'm not amused." he stated.

"Fine," one said, "I'm Cassidy."

"No! I'm Cassidy!" the other argued. Jay and Lex looked at eachother. The twins smirked.

"We'll tell you who's who." one smiled.

Jaden looked at her. "What's the catch?"

"We go camping together like we always do before school starts." the other one answered.

"Fair enough." Jaden sighed, "We go tomorrow."

"All of us." Katherine said.

"Yeah, including mom." Cassidy said.

Jaden looked at Alexis, she shrugged, "Ok, fine."

Katherine and Cassidy smiled at eachother and slapped high-fives. Alexis and Jaden rolled their eyes.

"Get ready, then." Jaden said as he walked off.

Alexis eyed the two girls as they smiled innocently at her. "I know what you two are up to." she claimed, "And it's not going to happen."

* * *

OK, that's it. Since this was so short. I'll try posting the next chapter tomorrow or Sunday. Other than that, I've got nothing to say. So bye, and see ya in the next chapter.

**-Z.Z**


	15. The Torturing Begins!

**Chapter 15- The Torturing Begins!**

**-The Next Morning**

"Mom!" Katherine yelled, "We're leaving, now!"

"Sweetie, are you sure about this?" Blair asked Jaden.

"Yes," he rolled his eyes, "It'll only be 3 days." That's when Alexis came out of the house. And she wasn't ready at all. The twins were already in the back of the truck. They looked at their mother quizzically.

"Oh, Blair, honey." Alexis started, sweetly.

"What?" Blair asked.

"You can go if you want." Alexis smiled, "I'm sure they won't mind."

Blair looked at her, not believing. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Alexis reassured.

"Ok, then." Blair accepted, climbing into the seat next to Jaden, "Well, come on."

"Oh, I'm not going." Alexis stated.

The twins looked at her agape.

Blair looked at her, "Well, if your not going, I don't need to!" she suddenly looked afraid. Blair isn't a girl that liked hiking. She hates getting dirty. So why would she want to go hiking?

"Nonsense!" Alexis exclaimed, "It'd be a perfect opportunity for you to get to know the girls better!"

Katherine and Cassidy glared at her, "But-"

"Now, off you go!" Alexis slammed the car door.

"She's not changing her mind," Jaden told them, "So let's move." he started the car and drove off.

But, truth to be told, Alexis knew what Blair had coming. She knew what devious plans Katherine and Cassidy would come up with. And she was supporting it all. _Alexis still loved Jaden_, you could see it in her eyes every time she looked at him. _But does Jaden still?_

**-Three hours later...**

The girls, Jaden, and Blair were hiking up a mountain of rocks. Jaden was up front leading, the girls were behind him, and Blair was way in the back, out of breath.

Jaden looked back and sighed, "Girls!" the two looked at him, "Help her!"

Cassidy looked at Katherine. Katherine winked at her.

Kathy and Cassy walked down the the rocks toward Blair. Blair looked up and scowled. Katherine just smiled, sweetly.

"Here, let me give you some water, just sit." Katherine ordered. Blair hesitated but did so, obediently. Cassidy was sneaking rocks into Blair's bag, while Katherine was looking through her own bag for a bottle of water. Katherine looked around and spotted a lizard. She immediately came up with an _oh so evil plan_. Katherine picked up the lizard and placed it on the bottle. Cassidy just finished filling Blair's bag with rocks.

"Here, Blair." Katherine smiled handing the bottle to Blair.

"Took you long enough." Blair complained, taking the bottle. She opened and drank it, that's when she noticed the lizard on it.

"_**Ahh**_!" Blair screamed, dropping the water bottle as the lizard scurried away.

Jaden looked back, "What's going on?" Cassidy and Katherine were holding back laughter.

"There was a l-lizard on my bottle!" Blair shrieked.

Jaden was trying not to laugh, "A lizard? That's it?"

"What do you mean '_that's it_?'" Blair demanded, "They're filthy little creatures!"

"Okay, okay." Jaden said, "Let's just move."

Blair mumbled curses as she got up. She had trouble getting up because of the extra weight.

Cassidy and Katherine slapped high fives. The torturing has just begun.

* * *

Poor Blair. Wait, actually. Poor lizard. Well anyway, I'm almost done with the story. The next chapter will be called 'It's me, or them!' Well, see you on the next chapter!


	16. It's Me, Or Them!

**Chapter 16- It's Me, or Them!**

_(This leaves off right after the lizard incident.)_

They were still walking down the rocky hill. Cassidy and Katherine would occasionally look back to see Blair struggling with that load on her back. They had to stuff back laughter every time.

They looked back and waited until Blair saw them. Right when they saw her head turn toward them they turned back and walked off the trail they were suppose to be going on. They were up to something. Out of pure curiosity to where in the heck they were going. Blair followed.

Cassidy and Katherine looked back to make sure they were out of her sight and went back to the regular trail. Blair was still walking around aimlessly. Now, she wished she hadn't followed.

Cassidy and Katherine were talking while walking trying to catch up to their father. Jaden looked back and didn't see Blair.

"Girls," he said, the girls looked at him, "where's Blair?"

The twins looked at each other and smiled. They looked back at him and shrugged innocently, "We don't know." Katherine claimed.

That's when they heard a faint scream. Jaden looked to where the scream came from, "Wait here," he commanded, "I'll get her."

After about five minutes Jaden was back with Blair. Boy, she looked _mad. _When she spotted the girls she pointed an accusing finger at them, "You planned this!"

Jaden looked at her, "No they didn't." he said, "They were here the whole time."

Blair gasped, "You're honestly taking their side?!"

Jaden didn't answer that. He just starting walking again. Now, time for another trick from the twins.

Katherine picked up two sticks and started to tap them together like drumsticks. Jaden was way ahead of them. Don't ask me how, I don't quite know either. Blair looked at them.

"What are you doing?" she asked, annoyed.

"Keeping away the mountain lions." Katherine said convincingly. Cassidy held back giggles.

Blair didn't say anything, but you could see she actually believed them.

**-15 minutes later**

_"Thank goodness!"_ Blair gasped as she sat down on the camping log. They were at their destination. Jaden was putting up 3 tents. One for him, one for Blair, and one for Cassidy and Katherine. At least, they, Jaden and Blair, weren't going to share. Ick! The twins seriously wished their mother had come instead. Speaking of Alexis, what is she up to now anyway?

"Katherine!" Jaden demanded.

"Wha-hat!" Katherine whined.

"Go get the fishing stuff for dinner." he told her.

"Kay," she obliged.

"Fish?" Blair made a face.

Cassidy smirked, "Don't like it? Well you gotta live with it, or starve."

Jaden rolled his eyes, "Be nice." he looked at Cassy. She struck her tongue out at him.

"Gosh, Cass." Jaden smiled, "You remind me of, well, me." Cassidy smiled in return, "I've heard."

"Jadey!" Blair demanded, "Do we _have _to eat **fish**?" she emphasized words here and there.

Jaden looked at her and sighed, "Not unless you wanna go hunting."

Blair freaked, "Okay, fish it is!"

**-2 hours later, 7:28:31 (very accurate, eh?)**

It was dark by now, they just finished dinner, and now its time for...

Dun Dun Dun

SMORES!

"MINE!" Katherine snatched the two crackers with the marshmellow and half a chocolate bar in between from her father's hand.

"Hey!" he whined, typical Jaden, he's still child-like, carefree, and playful. :), "That's mine!"

"How old are you?" Cassidy asked.

He shrugged, "35ish?"

Cassidy rolled her eyes, "-ish? You _are_ 35!"

"Whatever." he muttered, raising his stick with the marshmallow on it, (What are those called?)

"Ah!" Blair shrieked smacking a mosquito that just bit her thigh.

Cassidy smirked, she dug in her bag and picked out a spray bottle, "Here, mosquito repellant."

Blair looked at her suspiciously. Cassidy raised her free hand in the air, Blair glared at her but snatched the tiny clear bottle. Katherine looked over to her father. He wasn't watching. Or listening. _Good_.

Blair looked at the bottle. She looked over to a innocently smiling Cassidy. She hesitated but sprayed it on herself.

Cassidy looked at her, "That wasn't so bad. Was it?" Their said 'soon-to-be stepmom' looked at her and muttered something under her breath.

**-5 minutes later. (I'm getting tired of these)**

"It's not working!" Blair shrieked, "If anything, I'm being bit more!"

"Hm?" Jaden asked, he seemed to have been daydreaming. I wonder of what...

"The repellant! It's not working!" she cried.

"Let me see that." he snatched the bottle from her hand. He sprayed it on _his _hand and smelt it. He looked at her weirdly, "This ain't mosquito repellant. Its a bottle of water and salt. This _attracts _the bugs."

"Surprise, surprise." she glared at the twins.

"What?" they asked in usion.

She huffed and stood up. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Ok." Jaden claimed. Blair nodded and picked up two sticks. She starting tapping them together. Yet again, Jaden looked at her like she was crazy, "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Keeping away lions." she said. The twins were giggling like crazy. Jaden was also on the verge of laughing. "There aren't any lions in this area, is there?"

"Nope." Jaden agreed. She scowled and dropped the sticks, walking madly into her tent. Jaden looked over to Cassy and Kathy. "You didn't have anything to do with this, did you?"

"Oh, no! We wouldn't!" Katherine gasped, fakely.

"Whatever." he shrugged, sighing. Seriously. What is he thinking about?

**-1 AM**

"Katherine, wake up!" Cassidy whispered sternly.

"But daddy! There's no school today!" Katherine whined, obviously in La-La-Land.

Cassidy giggled, "Hey, it's time for operation sticky fingers. Or in this case, feet."

Katherine's eyes shot open, "Let's do this, CC!"

"Shush! Kay, KK." 'CC' smiled, "Kay."

"Don't call me that." Katherine didn't like it when people called her KK, Kat was alright, though. Her full name _is _Katherine Kitten Yuki. Don't ask. Their grandparents did the middle naming. Then there was Cassidy Caramel Yuki.

**(A/N: Ha! I felt like putting in middles! I like Cassidy's ;))**

"Let's just go." Cassy said, a little too eagerly I might add.

They dug into there sacks and took out various items. For instance, a can of sticky string, honey, and a tomato. They looked at each other and smiled. They walked out of there tent and sneaked up to Blair's. Good thing she's a deep sleeper. They looked at each other and nodded.

Cassidy got the honey and poured it all over Blair's feet. Meanwhile, Katherine is spraying the sticky string in all different places. Cassidy was done first. Therefore, she was the one who got the honor of taking the tomato and squishing it over Blair's lips. Just like liqid lipstick. If there is a thing.

When they were done, they got out, zipped the tent back up, and went to _their_ own respective tent.

**-8:00 AM (Changing, for once, the POV to: Jaden POV)**

I was leaning against the tree, just thinking, which I have been doing a lot lately. Ever since Alexis showed up, actually. Why did she leave me? Sigh. Well, too late now because of-

"AHH!" that. Blair shot up from her air mattress and screamed. There were two baby bear cubs licking on her toes. Which were honey covered. Howed that happen. I rolled my eyes and looked over to the girls' tent. They got out of the tent and looked over to Blair.

"What's wrong?" Katherine/Cassidy asked. Oh, I could see that glint in her eyes! The same one I had whenever I played pranks on people. I laughed, good ol' days.

"BEARS! Get them AWAY!" Blair cried.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Cassidy/Katherine gushed.

"Cute?! They're EVIL!" Blair shrieked.

"They're harmless, tell her dad!" C/K claimed.

"It's true. They're just harmless little bear cubs." I agreed, "Just wave them away."

Blair obeyed and waved them away. The cubs obediently ran off. That, is when Blair jumped smack of her bed and pointed an accusing finger at my girls.

"They did it!"

"Calm done!" I told her.

She huffed that famous huff and crossed her arms.

**-12:01 AM (Narrative POV again)**

Everyone was already sleeping, except the girls.

"Operation Air Head ready to rumble or, as you might call it, Operation Wet Head!" Katherine told Cassidy. They were up and ready. They, yet again, were going to do something not-so-nice to Blair. And this. Was going to be the last straw. When they got to the tent, they unzipped it, and went inside. Katherine and Cassidy both grabbed hole of the end of Blair's mattress. The mattress was only the size of the body on it. So It wasn't that hard. They pulled and pulled and pulled. Then they got to the lake and let the Dead-looking body on the mattress float away.

"Bon Vouge!" Cassidy whispered. They cracked up.

**-7:00 AM. (Jaden POV)**

There was yet again another scream. I got out of my sleeping bag and headed out the tent stopping when I saw Blair in the lake, she wasn't far from land though. And you could only guess who came up with this. Cass and Kath were standing by the lake watching her. I ran up to them. Blair kept struggling. That's when a fish randomly flopped onto her stomach.

"EEK!" she screamed. Now, it was her turn to flop over. She fell off the mattress, but quickly got up. For, it was shallow, she walked angrily up to me.

"Woah, girl!" I said, "I did nothing."

"Yeah, I know." she admitted, "They did!"

I looked over to the girls, they gave me a sheepish smile, "And?"

"This is the last straw, Jaden Johnathan Yuki!" she shrieked, "It's me, or them! Which will it be? One or the other! Pick. Now!"

I stared at her like she was crazy, this has got to be the easiest question I have ever been asked.

"Them." I stared at her, "Come on girls. We're going home."

I walked toward the girls and then we grabbed our stuff and walked away, back to the truck we go.

"B-but..." Blair sobbed, "You can't leave me!"

"Watch me." I took the girls' hand and walked away with them, leaving a bad memory, and returning to a good one.

* * *

Okay, EXTREMELY sorry for the lateness! My laptop conveniently broke and my home computer went haywire! I've been at the library for the past two weeks, working on this story and doing my other important computer stuff. I hope I'll get back an electronic I can go internet on soon. There's always the cell, but I can't type up stories on those... can I? Hope to see you soon!

-FC


End file.
